


Smoky Tents and Drunken Gents

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave made a special gift for John since neither of them have anyone else for Valentine's Day. John made Dave his own special gift~</p><p>Angel:<br/>I honestly have never felt brave enough to post this here so I'm going to dump it out then run like crazy...<br/>but eh..Tumblr influences my decisions lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoky Tents and Drunken Gents

Dave waited impatiently for john to show up.  
He had spent hours setting up this huge ass sheet fort with lights and pillows and that epic shit.  
And here he was waiting, because guess who was late.

He perked up when he heard a knock on the door and grinned slightly before straightening his face and opening the door, "finally. You took your sweet time." he mused and eyed the large box in John's arms.  
John laughed and walked (floated more so) inside setting the box down with a shrug, "Sorry, i was making my gift for you." he grinned.  
Dave tilts his head and pokes the box, "What is it?" he tries to open the lid but has his hand slapped away. "Don't! It's a surprise!!" John laughs and prods at Dave's stomach. Dave rolls his eyes and walks over to the tent fort, "check this out man, pretty sweet huh?" he smirked at the excited nod he received.  
Dave chuckled, "and now the piece of what-ever- yadda- yadda," he pulls out two bottles of Rose's bootlegged liquor, "It's not a crappy Valentine’s Day without the liquor." he chuckled.  
John laughed and grabbed the box and looks around the large tent, "Can we go inside now!" he grinned gleefully. Dave nods and holds the curtain aside chuckling as John rushed in and looked around.

The tent had curtains hanging here and there that were slightly transparent and had dim yellow Christmas lights everywhere.  
He had a weird random mix of music playing that literally made no sense content wise.

John looked around letting his hand trail down the side of a curtain, "Man, wish I made one of these when I was a kid." he laughs and Dave nods setting the booze on the floor, "now what is it?" he questions and eyes the box. John laughs and opens the box pulling out a cookie with a cheeky grin.

Dave shook his head and rolled his covered eyes, "dork." he took a cookie and shoved it into his mouth, he pulled out a small box and offered it to John, "Eridan had these, said only the rich got em, but since he is dead he can't enjoy them."  
What they were exactly he wasn't too sure, but the way Eridan had explained them is that they were kind like... “mood inducers".

John smirked and grabbed a bottle of the booze and plopped down amid the pillows with his cookies and smoke, "come on, we have a ton of these." he chuckled.

The next hour was spent eating cookies and getting drunk all the while getting high on the most outrageously delicious chemical mixtures.

Dave snickered and prodded John a cookie hanging from his mouth, John sputtered and laughed as Dave tested where all of his tickle spots where, "Pfftt." he cackled and poked back nearly making Dave choke on the half eaten treat from a fit of laughter. Dave dropped the cookie and lunged at him for revenge to which John dodged and jumped up hiding behind a curtain.  
Dave grinned and followed a strange drug induced giggle leaving his lips as he weaved through the curtains after John who would be at his fingertips would blow away through the rustling curtains and reappear behind Dave. They continued this little game for only a short time, but it felt like a slow motion film ducking and weaving around each other their shadows dancing of the tents walls.

Dave laughed and looked around spotting his shadow behind a curtain and quickly pounced upon him. John laughed as they rolled on the floor and got tangled up in a fallen curtain. Dave pinned John down to the carpeted and blanketed floor ad grinned successfully, John smiled and huffed shaking his head, "I let you do that." he mumbled his words slurring and fumbling.  
Dave laughed and shook his head, "Still I got ya," he grinned and laughed his shoulders shaking. John grinned and squirmed beneath him, he could easily get away but didn't want to ruin this, he was enjoying the view of Dave's laughter wrinkling his forehead and the way his cheeks were flushed.  
John giggled and leaned up-the drugs and drink influencing his every action to an extent, and pecked Dave's lips sweetly and quickly. Dave froze up and eyed John with a grin, "heh..what was that?" he mumbled.  
John shrugged and reached up playing with Dave's sleeves, Dave grinned and leaned down his shades clinked with john's glasses but he didn't really care, he felt numb really as he pressed his lips against Johns. His heart skipping a beat when John kissed him back softly.  
John wrapped an arm around Dave's neck and pulled away annoyed by his glass, "Stupid glasses" he mumbled and Dave chuckled sitting up pulling john with him, John smiled and slipped his glasses off setting them to the side and watched Dave hesitantly slip his glasses off his eyes tightly closed.  
John chuckled and rested his free hand on Dave's cheek rubbing little circles with his thumb slowly until Dave opened his eyes.  
Dave looked into John's blue orbs and smiled setting his shades down next to his glasses and leans over kissing him gently.

John closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his body was alive with so many different sensations and feelings, he didn't have any idea what to think so he opted for not thinking at all. Dave however had a thought in his head, John..John is all he could think of. He hadn't ever thought of something so strongly , he had never wanted something so strongly before and it left him breathless.


End file.
